Cinta
by azuramethyst
Summary: —Satu kata, beribu perasaan. Namun, bagiku cinta itu adalah dia.


**NARUTO ©** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** uhukcurhatuhuk, _plotless_ , pendek(banget), _cliche_ , dan beberapa hal yang patut diperhatikan

 **a/n** _d_ _emi apapun, saya ga ngambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

* * *

.

.

 **Cinta**

"— _Asam, manis, pahit. Itulah cinta,_ "

by azuramethyst

.

.

* * *

Cinta. Satu kata, berjuta perasaan. Ada saat dimana cinta begitu membahagiakan, dan ada saat dimana cinta itu begitu menyakitkan.

Cinta. Dapat membuat berbagai frasa; seperti jatuh cinta, cinta buta, maupun cinta mati. Tapi, yang pasti aku enggan membayangkannya.

Menurut komik yang kubaca, cinta itu perasaan sesak yang—ironisnya—terasa hangat dan nyaman di dada.

Kata teman pirangku—Uzumaki Naruto—cinta itu adalah suatu perasaan yang begitu menantang. Karena cinta, kau berani melakukan berbagai hal di luar logikamu.

Lihat saja si alis tebal—Rock Lee—yang begitu berani mengejar cintanya—Haruno Sakura.

Cinta itu... tidak harus memiliki, cukup mengetahui bahwa ia baik-baik saja dari jauh. Setidaknya, itulah yang dikatakan oleh Hyuuga Hinata. Salah satu murid di sekolah yang terkenal pendiam.

Haah... munafik. Menurutku, cinta itu harus memiliki. Karena, dari hal itu, kau akan mengenal rasa cemburu ataupun rindu.

Menurut seniorku, cinta itu, adalah rasa suka yang berlebih terhadap sesuatu. Seperti Tenten yang menyukai senjata, atau seperti Chouji yang menyukai makanan.

Namun, bukankah hal itu lebih baik disebut sebagai fanatisme? Yah... yang kulihat sih, seperti itu.

Hah... semua hipotesa itu membuat kepalaku cukup pening.

Cinta, dapat membuat orang tertawa lebar sampai menangis bahagia. Seperti Itachi dan Izumi yang menghabiskan waktu dengan canda tawa.

Namun, cinta juga dapat membuat orang menangis pilu. Seperti Karin yang menangis hingga meraung-raung ketika sang kekasih—Suigetsu—pergi untuk selamanya.

Cinta dapat membuat kau menjadi orang yang paling beruntung ketika perasaan itu terbalaskan. Seperti halnya Shikamaru dan Temari yang saling menjalin hubungan sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Cinta juga, dapat membuat kau merana ketika perasaanmu digantung begitu saja layaknya jemuran. Seperti Shion yang terus menerus menunggu kepastian dari Utakata.

Dan menurutku, cinta itu adalah... _dia._

"Hey, sedang melamun hal apa?"

Itu adalah suara _dia_. Suara yang memberikanku ketenangan. _Dia_ yang membuatku merasakan asam-manis-dan pahitnya cinta.

 _Dia_ adalah kekasih—ralat, tunangan—ku. Hayasaka Tamaki.

Ia menepuk pelan pipiku. Membuat diriku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menatap kedua iris _hazelnut_ miliknya. Terlihat refleksi diriku; rambut cokelat berantakan, mata tajam berwarna sama dengannya, dan kedua _tattoo_ berbentuk segitiga terbalik.

Ya, itu aku. Inuzuka Kiba.

Aku meraih tangannya yang masih menyentuh pipiku. Menautkan jari-jari lentiknya dengan jari-jari kokoh milikku. Seutas kurva melengkung di bibir tipisku.

"Bukan hal yang penting, kok." jawabku lalu mengelus pelan surai cokelat muda kesukaanku. Ia hanya tertawa pelan, menikmati perlakuanku.

Ia, adalah orang yang membuatku pertama kali merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu mengelitiki perutku. Ia, dan juga senyumannya.

Ia tentu tidak membuatku jatuh cinta, karena ia tidak membiarkan aku terjatuh. Ia tidak membuatku cinta buta, karena ia membuatku memandang segalanya dengan rasional. Ia juga tidak membuatku cinta mati, karena ia memberiku semangat hidup.

Ia membuatku cinta sempurna. Karena, ia menyempurnakan hidupku dengan cintanya.

"Sudah waktunya pulang. Ku antar ya," ucapku setelah melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan kiriku.

Ia mengangguk tanda setuju. Dan di bawah sinar mentari yang akan terbenam, kami beriringan sambil menggenggam tangan—yang seolah tidak akan terlepas.

.

.

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 **a/n (lagi)** HAAIIIヽ(´▽｀)/ yaampun kembali lagi sama saya, si author paling abal se–ffn. Ini fiksi pertama saya yang menjadikan pairing KibaTama sebagai karakter utama. Gimana? ke-abal-annya berkurang, kan? Oh iya, saya udah denger soal IFA. _Apaan tuh, IFA?_ emmm saya juga kurang paham(?) sih, tapi coba aja diintip di (slash)profilIFA16. Dan katanya, sebentar lagi tuh adanya. Waah, pasti yang masuk nominasi keren-keren—dan pastinya **bukan saya**. Aah, semoga author kesukaan saya masuk nominasi(´∀｀*). Oh, satu hal lagi... mari menjalin pertemanan dengan saya! Cukup cari id line saya **moudysm** (ga pake ). Dan yang terakhir...

 _ **review?**_


End file.
